Star Wars The Clone Wars Days of Future Past
by TheUltimateCombo
Summary: Count Dooku and Yoda get a look into the future of the Galaxy. Are the two sides destined to destroy each other, or can they change who they are, and unite? Is their future truly set? Slightly A/U.


**Star Wars The Clone Wars Days of Future Past**

**Chapter 1 Prologue**

Master Yoda was at the Jedi Temple, deep in meditation. He was in a desperate attempt to clear his mind, to get past the dark cloud of confusion enshrouding the Jedi's perception. The Dark Side was strong, and Yoda did not know why. He figured that if he cleared his mind, he might be able to figure it out.

But as the old and wise Jedi Master meditated, he became even more unnerved. A vision, or at least, that what he thought he had, showed Yoda the future of the galaxy. He saw the death, the suffering. The brave heroes, and the bold enemies. He caught a glimpse of the Jedi Temple in smoke, and a view of the clones he would behead, stab, and slice. He saw his duel with an unknown Sith, as well as a super weapon that could annihilate an entire planet. And it would. Multiple times. The future looked bleak, and that had to change.

Master Yoda jumped from his meditation, gasping as he took everything in. This war would end the Jedi, and he had to alert the other members of the council.

That evening, Anakin, Obi wan, Mace, Kit Fisto, Eeth Koth, Ki Adi Mundi, Shaak Tii, Saesee Tiin, Plo Koon, and Stass Allie sat in the council room, discussing Master Yoda's vision.

"This is disturbing. If this war's going to end the Jedi," Mace Windu said, trailing off.

"Then, bad it is, for us all." Yoda finished.

The Jedi had lots to think on.

Count Dooku was at his base on Kaon, and had gotten a similar vision. Except, he was more concerned. He would die, so would Grievous, so would his entire droid army. His master would betray him, and that was unsettling. But his master was too powerful to be taken by mere droids. Dooku need the help of his enemies, no matter how little he wanted to admit it.

Anakin approached the Chancellor, bowing before him.

"You wanted to see me Chancellor?" He asked respectfully.

"Yes, come Anakin. Sit down." Anakin took the seat directly in front of Palpatine's desk.

"How is Master Yoda?" Palpatine asked.

"He's been unnerved recently, a vision about the future of the Galaxy has him concerned about the survival of the Jedi."

"It is most unfortunate to hear that."

"Master Yoda's lack of calm has the Council worried." Anakin said. "But is that why you wanted to see me?"

"No Anakin. I've come to let you know where Count Dooku is." Palpatine said.

"How did you find that out?" Anakin asked, suspicious of this development.

"A squad of clone troopers got lost on Kaon, a planet in the Outer Rim," Palpatine explained. "They found Dooku's Solar Sailor, and a secluded base. After the rescue party picked them up, they reported their findings to me."

Anakin was unsure of whether the Chancellor's story was false or not. He decided to believe it, saying, "So, what's my part in this?"

Palpatine smiled at the fact that Anakin was fooled by his lie. "I want you to take your battalion and eliminate Count Dooku."

"He will have to stand trial. I will capture Dooku, but I will not kill him." Anakin stated boldly.

"Very well then. You are dismissed, Anakin." Anakin got up and left the room.

Aboard the Resolute, Obi wan and Cody conversed with Anakin about this new development.

"Something doesn't feel right." Obi wan said, scratching his beard for effect.

Rex said, "But sir, the coordinates check out. There is a base of some sort in that sector."

"And if there are no _Republic_ outposts," Anakin trailed off.

"Then it must be a Separatist one." Obi wan finished. "Still, something's fishy about the Chancellor's story. Clones would never speak to the Supreme Chancellor alone. They'd report to either a Clone Officer, or a Jedi. The Jedi report to the Chancellor. Clones don't. Especially if these clones are privates. Evidently since they got lost, apparently without a chain off command. This story's full of holes."

Anakin simply said, "Either way, we can at least check this place out. Besides, would the Chancellor lie about something this big?"

Three Venators arrived at Kaon. Count Dooku stood outside, as if he was waiting for the Republic. The gunships swooped down, as several clones unloaded from them. Anakin and Obi wan emerged from the second gunship, drawing their lightsabers and standing defensively. Count Dooku pulled out his lightsaber, and threw at the Jedi's feet. He put his hands up, saying, "I wish to speak with Master Yoda. I have news, and an offer that can change the outcome of this war."

"What are you talking about?" Anakin asked.

"I have sensed the outcome of this war. None of us will survive it. My offer is in both Republic and Separatist interests. Now, if we are to do something about our future, we will have to start by operating on your clones."

"WHAT!? You want to kill our troops? Why I oughta!"

"Patience Anakin." Obi wan scolded. "What for?"

"You must remove the inhibitor chips." Dooku said.

"But doesn't that make clones unstable? And how do you know about those?" Anakin asked.

"Take me to Yoda, and the rest of the Council, and you will find out all you need to know." Dooku replied.

**A/N: This is loosely based on the trailers of the upcoming Days of Future Past movie, hence the name. Also, don't hold me about the fact of Kaon being in the Outer Rim, or if that's where Dooku hides in the Clone Wars show period. I know he hung out on Kaon for a while, so I went there. Enjoy, and REVIEW!**


End file.
